<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World Beyond Our Own (AWBOO) by Inconspicuously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981399">A World Beyond Our Own (AWBOO)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconspicuously/pseuds/Inconspicuously'>Inconspicuously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Might be some content that may be triggering, Other, but the archive warnings didn't really give an option for that so heres this., not much if at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconspicuously/pseuds/Inconspicuously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadened fanfic.<br/>Mainly Roman and Virgil, with a posdibility of Logan and Patton content.<br/>Involves magic, and character backstories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(possibly) Logan and Patton, Roman and Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World Beyond Our Own (AWBOO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman Sanders left the house and enters Thomas's mindscape. Its technical term is just "The Mindscape" but this one resides inside of Thomas Sanders head, even if he doesn't know it is there. Well, he knows that it is there, the other sides including Roman had spoken of it to him while in the process of recording videos, but because he is the host of this mindscape and everything that is inside of it, there are limitations to what he can and can't see. His sides - or the fragments of his personality - Logic, Morality, and Creativity. Also Anxiety, but he hasn't been fully accepted into group of light sides. You see, Anxiety is part of the side of Thomas's brain where darkness lurks, where the rights are wrongs and light is crushed under the boots of the Dark Sides, which is the troop he used to walk with. That is why the rest of the group is still wary of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman, Creativity, stepped through the threshold and into the part of the mindscape where he was born, where he was raised in a large kingdom and has fought countless battles against enemies, sword and shield in hand. You may say that he is the brute of the group, always carrying around his sword and light armor. The rest of the group is more relaxed and normal, per se. There's Morality, or Patton to be exact. He spends his time daydreaming about puppies and kittens and making Dad jokes. He is Thomas's emotional side. Logic, or Logan, is the brains. He makes sure Thomas is rational and has a clear mind. He is the head while Patton is the heart. They clash with each other on a regular basis, but they always make up in the end. Roman clashes with Logan sometimes, too, but they don't make up as easily as he and Patton do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had had a little quarrel while filming todays video, but they actually made up today. Anxiety was there, too, with his oversized patched sweater and way to thin of legs. His dark purple hair falling in front of his swimming purple eyes so dark it's easily mistaken for black, drowned out by the smeared black eyeshadow under his eyes. He had looked like he hadn't slept in days. You see, Roman and Anxiety, or, Virgil, have somewhat of a history. Roman's twin brother Remus had brought him over to the castle several times when they were growing up. Roman had seen Virgil a dozen times, but Virgil hadn't seen him once. That is because of his brother, Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had stumbled upon an outgrove at the edge of the creativity scape, the edge of the mind dropping off suddenly into a dark void. If you fall you wouldn't just fall forever, the mind acts like a gravitational pull. If you fall, you will eventually land in one of scapes, not necessarily in the same place you had fallen from. Those inside the mindscape try to avoid that, however, because the landing isn't very kind. The drop, however, was not the end of Roman's world. Far into the distance, like a valley of a great mountain range, another land jutted up, covered in a looming mist that blocked everything out except the shape. That was the land of Pride. Roman couldn't go there, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't an issue, for his side of the scape, full of magic and wonder, was very vast. The trek across the plain would take several days to cross, to reach the other end where you could see the next scape; Logicality to the left, Morality at the front. Twas how the brain worked. He had many places to go, several beast to slay, he was content with his life. At least, the life that lead most of his days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved this place, he often came out here to brainstorm ideas for Thomas's videos or anything outside of that, like auditions or plays. Today, however, the space is occupied by someone other than himself. He could recognize the person almost immediately. It was the person he has loved ever since his days of being hidden away from them. The person who is now a part of the group that works together to keep Thomas sane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stood in the center of the outcropping, his dark clothes and purple hair illuminated by the setting sun. He looked stunning, even though he tries his best not to be noticable. Roman was stopped, gawking at the sight. He almost went out to talk to him, when an all too familiar face showed up, bringing the crushing reality that his love thinks nothing of him. He stepped behind the tree to his left, knowing that listening to them was wrong, but he couldn't resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, dearest Virgil, it is so nice to see you on this lovely evening." An insane voice sung out, the high pitched tone scaring the birds from the trees. The others, however, was croaky and low, almost like they hadn't spoken for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Remus." The other said. Roman peered around the trunk to see Virgil turned towards the dark side. Remus strode up to him and looked down, a gleam in his eye. Remus, in some ways, was just like Roman, with the love for fighting and hatred for class, the thing their parents try so hard to get them to take up. They are opposites, too. Roman is stronger, wider than him. More muscle. In a battle of strength Roman would beat Remus a hundred times over. Remus is more practical in the arts of manipulation and stealth. You could say he was an assassin, a rogue, a ninja if you will. He didn't bother with any of the body building stuff, he spent his time leaping from beams on the ceiling and sliding down walls. Practicing throwing knives and learning about poisons. Remus is dangerous in his own way, if you get on his bad side, good luck to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus makes a noise while smirking down at the younger side. It sounded like he was debating on what to say, but his eyes and his wicked grin told a wildly different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you have joined the light sides, along with my brother, Roman." Remus says, his voice still shrill, causing a rustle in the treetops. Roman kept peering out, watching as Virgil shifted on his heels, how his arms tightened against his sides with his hands in his hood pocket. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say that. They haven't accepted me, yet, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus made a sound of agreement as he picked at something on his nail. He flicked whatever it was off and looked back down at Virgil, a sudden new emotion in his gaze. "Tell me about my brother, hm? What has he been up to lately?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil took a step back, responding. "Uh, I don't know. I've only known him for a couple weeks now, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, good." Remus says, but seems surprised at himself for doing so. He clears his throat, about to say something, when Roman couldn't handle it. He scoffed and pushed away from the tree, leaving him in full sight. Both of them looked up at him, surprised. Roman meant to shoot Remus a dirty look, but ended up doing it to both of them. He felt guilty, but he turned around and started to head back, but Remus called out to him. "Ah, my dear brother, what a coincidence. We were just talking about you. Why don't you join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snapped his fingers, summoning Roman to stand beside him. Roman groaned and  backed up on his heels, crossing his arms in front of him. He didn't say anything, just stared at his brother. They were the same height, but he had a larger air about him, something that often intimidated others. Remus was about to place his hand on his shoulder, but Roman grabbed his arm. He pushed back down to his side. He pushed past him, Remus laughing as he walked away. "Ah, I guess sense you won't be here to watch, i'll just tell our little Anxiety here what you've been hiding all of this time.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman froze. His whole body chilled. The thought of Virgil finding out now, after the past 5 weeks of him officially being around. Virgil hates him, he knows, but he also knows that if he were to find out about it, right now, it would completely destroy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman spun around and moved in front of Remus, gripping the front of his green sash. "Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He growled through his teeth. Remus grinned while Roman pushed him, releasing his sash and backing up. "After all these years of you- You know what, why am I worried. You don't have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guts</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him what you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned around, his gaze flicking over Virgil. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted. His hands had raised up and were now in front of his chest. You just see the anxiety flowing off of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stuffed his hands into his pockets, spinning on his heels as he walked off, into the forest and towards his tower. He didn't dare look back. He didn't want to see the hurricane that he started, even if he had started one. In truth, he didn't know if Remus would tell Virgil about their history. That's why he took off towards his tower,  his safe place, where he could be whoever he wanted to be and not worry about what others would think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sprinting now. Dodging around tree trunks and leaping over shrubs. It took him only a few minutes to make it the stone base of the tower. He almost skid in front of the door as he gripped the cold metal handle, ripping it open and slamming it shut as he entered. He huffed, starting up the spiral stone staircase leading up to the top of the tower. His steps slowed as he approached the heavy wooden door to the tower. He waved his hand in a tired manner and the door unlocked, swinging open to reveal the fire lit bedroom of a prince. As he walked inside the door shut behind him, leaving him alone in the safety of his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there for a second, trying to slow his mind down while also attempting to get a clear thought. He scowled, irritably grabbing the leather folder and walking out onto the stone balcony. Once outside, the cool air of nighttime brushed over his face, calming the rising anger inside of him as he sat down on the ledge. His anger bubbled down as he summoned ink and a quill, opening the folder to a blank piece of paper and began writing ideas down for Thomas. He found that when he experienced an intense emotion, like anger, sadness, or joy, his creativity was a lot better then when he was just feeling fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, tonight, his mind kept racing. Memories that he had spent years suppressing came up, freezing his hand as he tried to stop remembering. The face of Virgil earlier tonight, the nervous and afraid look in his eyes as he turned to face him. Seeing the boy he loved looking like that almost hurt more than his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled under his breath as he set the pen down, running his fingers through his reddish brown hair. Sighing deeply, he ran his hands down his face to try calm down, when someone tapped on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, he leapt to his feet and reached for the sword at his side, only to stop when he saw the face of who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, princy." Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck, averting his eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was shaken. "How- how did you.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The door was unlocked. After the whole… scene.. back there, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Virgil said, stepping a little bit closer to the prince. Roman's composure started to return, his simmering anger rising up again, and the pain of looking at Virgil caused him to flinch away. He sat back down on the stone wall and swung his leg back over the side, picking up the pencil and trying to brainstorm again. Without looking up, he saw Virgil sit on the edge beside him, his legs staying on the inside of the balcony with his back towards the world. It took everything in him not to look, the last rays of sunlight at his back and the shimmering glow of the fireplace on his face. He forced himself to write. He noted to lock the door next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Virgil turn towards him. Before he could speak, however, Roman blurted out, "I am sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, he saw Virgil shocked. He sat his quill down and rubbed the back of his neck. "For interrupting your discussion, that is. I tried to walk away.. Nay, I shouldn't have been there at all, it was just.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he was carrying on, and stopped himself. He straightened, now glancing down at Virgil. He looked back out at the sunset, the top of the sun just barely visible over the hills. The stars were starting to poke through when Roman swung his legs over the ledge, the folder in hand, and walked into his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire was roaring , turning to room to warm. Roman, upon setting the folder in his bed, sent a gust of cold air into the fire with flick of his wrist, the fire instantly reducing into a flickering flame. He heard the shuffling footsteps behind him as he unbuttoned his white tunic and slid it off, revealing his red undershirt. He turned around, Virgil staring at him with rosy cheeks, visible through his thick make up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies," Roman said, smiling faintly. "Its quite hot in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil twitched and blinked a few times before glancing and away a coughing, bringing a hand to hover over his lips. He coughed, his eyes hardening as he took a few steps toward the simmering fireplace. "You're being awfully nice to me today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman paused. He had forgotten how he'd been treating Virgil. His shoulders became heavy as he glanced over at the other side, a smile still faint on his lips. "I guess i'm in a good mood today."</span>
</p><p>The smike didn't reach his eyes, he knew when Virgil silently moved from the fireplace to lean against the post of his bed. He didn't say anything, just stood with his hands in his oversized hoodie, staring up at Roman with those swimming eyes. Roman couldn't resist the look on his face, subtle curiousity and mischief. Roman sighed and pushed the folder aside, sitting in the red blankets of his bed. "I don't hate you, Virgil. Its just.."</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to say the rest. Whatever the rest was. He knew there was nothing stopping him from telling him the truth, about him being in love with Virgil and having known him since childhood. Remus was the only problem, but then again, if Remus wasn't stsnding in the way, Roman and Virgil wouldn't be having this conversation.</p><p>Virgil sat down beside him, still leaning against the post. Roman could tell he was nervous. His were once again prompting him to talk, but all Roman said was, "It doesn't matter. The only thing you need to know is that I don't hate you, not at all."</p><p>Something in Virgil's eyes shifted as he released a breath. He reached up and ran his pale fingers through his hair. "Thank god. You don't know how much I wanted to hear that."</p><p>Roman was taken aback by this. In the midst of his confusion, he managed to strangle out, "You.. don't.. hate me?"</p><p>Virgil's gaze snapped to him, his brows furrowed. "The hell? Why would i hate you? Other than, I don't know, you being a jerk towards me, but.."</p><p>It was Roman's turn to sigh in relief. He stared down at his lap, and after a minute, he found himself chuckling, Virgil grunted in question, and when Roman looked up to meet the other's sides dark eyes, he said, "glad the feeling is mutual."</p><p>They stared at each other in silence, Roman slightly smiling as Virgil's lips parted. They sat like that until the bells run in the nearby town. Roman looked towards the window, his smile fading as he said to Virgil, "Its getting late, you should probably return."</p><p>Something like disappointment flickered in Virgil's eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a scowl as he stood, heading for the heavy wooden door. With his hand in the brass knob, he turned back to Roman. "Thank you. For not hating me. And giving me a reason to get away from Remus."</p><p>They both quietly laughed, and Virgil opened the door, disappearing on the other side. Once the door was shut and locked, Roman allowed himself to relax, falling backwards onto his bed with a groan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>